


Leaving on a Jet Plane

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Airports, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Co-workers, M/M, Magical Realism, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Sehun works in Wind Control at his favorite place in the world, the airport. Meanwhile, Kim Junmyeon managers the Water Control division, both men ensuring flights arrive and leave as efficiently as possible, changing the weather as needed. Oh, and Sehun might be a little bit frustrated because holy-hell-how-does-anyone-rock-khakis-and-a-sweater-vest-like-that.





	Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/140625693442/magic-in-the-modern-world-is-damn-fun-world) and voted for by tlist. I have to start buckling down for fic fests soon, so thank you guys for voting and keeping me writing while I have time. I hope this doesn’t disappoint. ~ India

One of Sehun’s earliest memories was of an airport. Of running to the floor to ceiling window and pressing his nose against the glass, watching in awe as one of the blue and red emblazoned planes took off into the sky. Whining as his mother urged him to move, eventually having to pick him up as he cried and struggled to go back to watching the runway.

From that day onward he was obsessed. His room was decorated with decals of planes, his ceiling a smattering of models suspended in the air. He did his sixth-grade forensics project on VTOL (vertical takeoff and landing aircraft), and when he turned eighteen, he dragged his best friend to a tattoo parlor and had the Kitty Hawk tattooed between his shoulder blades while the other tattoo artists side-eyed him for not choosing a tribal design. 

And now, at twenty-four, his love of planes had led him to a career at his favorite place in the entire world, an airport. He worked in Weather Control, which was logical considering his inherited ability to control the wind. He helped to smooth out any rough conditions, ensuring smooth takeoffs and landings and minimal delays. He slowed down the wind or sped it up as needed, helping air traffic flow in the most efficient way possible. 

The control tower he worked in was his second home of sorts, hell he was there more than he was usually in his apartment. He worked ten hours shifts most days, with weekends off (but even then he was picking up overtime, or hanging out with his co-workers). His job had slowly become his life, which would be depressing if it wasn’t for….

“There was a nacho cheese incident in the food court earlier” Jongin nudged him and whispered. 

Sehun looked up from his lunch. The pilot stood in front of him, still dressed in his neatly pressed uniform. He held up a giant plate of nachos, cheese dripping off the sides. 

“Watch where you are swinging that thing,” Sehun grumbled, sliding his sandwich and chips far away from his best friend’s mess. 

Jongin slipped into the seat next to him, leaving a trail of nacho cheese on the table and floor. 

“When did you get back?” Sehun asked, shoveling a handful of chips in his mouth. 

“Half hour ago. I’m done for the day.” Jongin was a relief pilot, an ideal job for someone who could teleport wherever he was needed. Whatever cockpit needed him anywhere in the world. 

“Then why are you still here?” Sehun asked, crumbs falling on his uniform. 

Jongin gave him an exasperated look. “To eat lunch with my homies, why else.”

Sehun tensed at the plural connotation of Jongin’s answer, knowing very well that any moment….

“Oww!” 

Sehun managed to move to the side just in time. A plate full of salad came flying onto the table, salad dressing splattering at the spot where Sehun’s lunch had been. He turned to see Baekhyun lying on the ground, hands holding himself up, face red. 

“Seriously, when are they going to fix that rug?” he whined, sitting back and dusting himself off, shooting an angry look at the rubber backed mat that had been in that part of the food court for the last six months. 

“I fail to see how either of you work in your profession when you are this clumsy,” Sehun mumbled, stuffing more chips in his mouth. 

“The rug attacked  _ me _ !” Baekhyun protested, grabbing his barely filled plate and taking a seat next to Sehun. “Napkins, napkins,” he repeated, reaching over to steal Sehun’s.

Okay, so having great friends who also worked at the airport was one of the reasons that Sehun liked what he did.  _ One _ of the reasons. It was fairly pleasant most of the time, especially when their shifts lined up and they could grab lunch together (or watch it fall all over the floor, but details). 

They worked in different areas, Sehun in the control tower, Baekhyun on the ground controlling and shaping landing lights, and Jongin in the air, but sometimes things worked out for them to spend a half an hour shooting the shit and annoying each other. Aww, the beauty of close friends. 

“Hey, hey,” Jongin hissed, elbow suddenly darting into Sehun’s ribs. 

Sehun gave him a dirty look, scowling and rubbing the spot where Jongin had nudged him. 

Jongin pointed, while Baekhyun tag teamed and shook Sehun’s shoulder. 

“Your favorite wet dream just walked in,” Baekhyun whispered, Jongin shamelessly continuing to point. 

“That joke stopped being funny a year ago.” Sehun smacked Jongin’s hand down and shook Baekhyun off, turning, he faced his lunch. He was not going to talk about...he wasn’t going to look at...he...wasn’t…

Fine, he couldn't resist. Sehun glanced behind him, a lump forming in his throat the moment he saw the walking epitome of perfection, also known as Kim Junmyeon. He was eying up the menu at the burger restaurant; hands crossed over his waist as he surveyed the menu. How could someone look so ethereal preparing to order fast food?! He stood, all five foot ten inches of him, hair styled up off his perfectly formed face. Dark eyes are reading the words  _ bacon double hamburger _ with an intensity that had Sehun’s heart rate increasing. He was thin but muscular and his ass…okay, Junmyeon’s ass was probably a big reason he enjoyed his job so much. 

Sehun had long ago decided it wasn’t fair. Junmyeon looked ethereal doing e _ verything _ . Anything. He was everything that Sehun had ever wanted in this world and then some. Because not only was he eye candy, he was sweet. He was smart.  _ He worked at the airport _ , for crying out loud. He was perfect. 

Except that he was ten years older than Sehun. And he was in management, supervising the Water Division of Weather Control. He was in charge of the men and women who worked their inherent powers to push away the rain and moisture that could threaten smooth flight schedules, a department that worked closely with Sehun’s own.  

He was untouchable, and therefore Sehun needed to stop blushing every time the man was within fifty feet of him. 

“Isn’t he dreamy?” Jongin whispered sarcastically, nacho cheese dropping off the corner of his mouth.

“I know what meat Sehun wishes Junmyeon was eyeing up,” Baekhyun chimed in. 

Sehun turned around, glaring at his best friends. “I hate you both.”

“Now we both know that isn’t true.” Baekhyun slung his arm over Sehun’s shoulder. “Even if we annoy you most of the time, it is impossible for you to hate us.”

“Is that right?” Sehun challenged, wondering why he had such poor taste in friends.

  
  
  


Sehun’s eyes were glued to the screen. He scanned the data being sent back by the anemometers stationed around the airport, noting where adjustments in wind speed needed to be made. He had just finished noting the final calculation before switching to a different program when he was interrupted. 

“Sehun, do you have a moment to discuss the impending rain event?”

Sehun knew that voice well.  _ Kim Junmyeon _ . 

“Will you be okay?” Sehun asked the wind worker next to him, ensuring it was acceptable for him to leave his station for a moment. 

The older woman waved him away, nodding that she had everything take care of. 

Sehun swiveled in his chair, standing up he followed Junmyeon to the far end of the control tower so he wouldn't disturb the others. 

Junmyeon was carrying a tablet, a common sight for the manager as he checked in on his subordinates or communicated with those in other departments. 

Sehun tried to remain expressionless as he faced the manger, definitely not focusing on  _ holy-crap-those-khakis-were-a-gift-from-heaven _ . 

“We are estimating a little over one thousand drops per cubic meter for tomorrow's event. Yunho said you would be the best person to help plot the response to the event, since you’ve worked with the Water Division before,” Junmyeon rattled off, confirming he had talked to Sehun’s direct manager while explaining the situation. 

Sehun nodded. Junmyeon typed on his tablet, Sehun’s eyes going to his hands. He had really nice hands. Sehun wondered what it would be like to touch those hands, twine his fingers in between Junmyeon’s. Feel them on his chest, on hi–

“The event should start at approximately seven hundred hours.” Junmyeon broke the spell, Sehun’s cheeks flushing at where his mind had gone. “We will need to adjust the wind speeds accordingly….”

Sehun nodded, tried to listen, tried not to stare at Junmyeon’s mouth or the mole near his upper lip. He tried. He did. 

_ Really. _

“Sehun?” Junmyeon said slowly, sensing that the man he was conversing with was distracted. 

Sehun swallowed, looking from the mole to Junmyeon’s eyes like a normal person (who was not flustered by a hundred dirty thoughts racing through his head) would do. “Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” Sehun responded, a little too loudly, a little too energetically. 

Junmyeon didn't look entirely convinced, but he didn’t ask again, diving back into his explanation. 

  
  


“What’s wrong with him?” were Sehun’s first words when he arrived at the small bar, greeted with a view of one of his friends face down on the less-than-sanitary bar table. 

Baekhyun mouthed  _ he-got-fired _ , patting Chanyeol on the back slowly. 

“He set his desk on fire,” Jongdae announced, never one to hold back. 

Chanyeol lifted his head, lips downturned into a deep frown. “It was only a little fire,” he said, sounding like he was about to burst into tears. 

“I’m sure it was,” Sehun tried to sound reassuring. 

It was a Saturday night, which meant he didn’t have to work the next day. Which meant a few hours out with his friends – the ones from the airport as well as the ones who worked elsewhere. Hey, his horizons were expanded.  _ Kind of. _ Even if they all met at the airport, to begin with, but whatever. 

Chanyeol let his head fall back on the table, shoulders hunched over. 

“Here.” Jongdae poured Sehun a glass of beer and slid it over. Jongdae was a thunder controller who had traded the aviation weather department for a job as the quality control manager at a surge protector manufacturer. They didn’t get time to catch up very often, Sehun was genuinely happy to see him. 

Sehun took the offered drink, sipping it to confirm why he hated draft beer. 

“How have you been?” he asked his friend, setting his beer glass aside in favor of picking at the bar napkin. 

Jongdae shrugged. “Can’t complain. Got a raise, an extra week of paid time off. Baekhyun is still sucking my dick.”

“Thanks for the info,” Sehun said dryly, picking up the chilled beer glass and taking another sip. Jongdae and Baekhyun could be so…candid. 

“No problem. Hey, I heard you’re still sprouting involuntary boners over the old dude you work with,” Jongdae said casually. 

Sehun choked, almost spitting out his beer. He grabbed a napkin, wiping away the droplets that spilled out of his mouth. “H-he isn’t old!”

“What old guy?” Chanyeol lifted his head, sadness disappearing in the face of curiosity. 

“No one,” Sehun blurted out at the same time Baekhyun answered, “Kim Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon! Sweater vest, khaki Junmyeon?!” Chanyeol guffawed. “You have the hots for that guy?!”

Sehun closed his eyes, wishing he had Jongin’s teleportation skills so he could move somewhere more preferable, like the sofa at his apartment. Even watching the Golden Girls was preferable to  _ this _ . “He isn’t that bad,” he said slowly. 

“Sehun’s soooooo in love with him. It’s so gross to watch,” Baekhyun continued his streak of saying too much. 

“I never said I was in love with him!” Sehun protested, growing more flustered with each passing second. 

“Are we talking about Junmyeon?” Of course, Jongin took that moment to pop in. He appeared at the end of the table and immediately reached for the bowl of popcorn, never one to pass up free happy hour snacks. 

Sehun crossed his arms and sat back, done with the conversation. 

“Why don’t you just confess to him?” Jongdae asked, sounding halfway sincere. “Instead of ogling him like a creep. Or are you afraid of rejection?”

“I don't have a chance,” Sehun answered honestly. “So it doesn’t matter what I do. He’s older, and he’s a manager.”

“Hey, he isn’t your direct manager. You should give yourself more credit,” Baekhyun insisted. “I mean, I’d do you.”

“Hey!” Jongdae threw a kernel of popcorn at his boyfriend, but missed, hitting Chanyeol in the face instead. The distraught fire starter retaliated, creating a huge mess with the bowl of popcorn. 

It sparked off a popcorn war, which ended with them getting kicked out of the bar. The topic of Kim Junmyeon wasn’t brought up again that night. 

  
  
  


“Ka-ching!” Baekhyun thrust the voucher in front of Sehun’s face, waving it back and forth.

Sehun mocked a yawn. “Nice. Mine is right here.” He tapped the place in his bag where his complimentary vouchers were tucked, a perk of working at the airport. Once a year they were gifted round trip vouchers to anywhere in the world, a bonus that never failed to make Sehun’s day (or year, depending on how smart he was about choosing how to use them). 

“Where should we go this year?” Baekhyun asked, plopping down next to Sehun. They were sitting in the employee’s lounge.

“ _ We _ are not going anywhere. I haven’t forgotten how you got drunk and lit up an entire Caribbean island for four hours last year,” Sehun drawled. 

“The people loved it!” Baekhyun protested. 

“Yeah. Who needs sleep?” Sehun said sarcastically, recalling the person with inherent darkness abilities that drunk battled it out with Baekhyun over shots of rum and fifty cent songs. 

“Come on; we have to go as a group. Jongin, you, me, we make a good team,” Baekhyun whined, tugging at Sehun’s sleeve. 

“We’ll see.” Sehun wasn’t about to commit to anything, even if he had a hunch he would end up on a plane with his two friends whether he liked it or not. They could be so persuasive. And, like it or not, they could be a hell of a lot of fun. 

  
  
  


If Sehun had paid better attention to his stats and probability class, he would be able to calculate the odds easily. The very low odds that out of a thousand people (plus) gifted free vouchers, usable on any date out of three hundred and sixty-five days a year, to any place in the entire world, on dozens of airlines, would get on the same flight to the same place. 

Instead, he had to settle for sinking down in his seat and praying that Kim Junmyeon was not staying at the same resort he had booked with his friends. 

“It’s a sign you're meant for each other,” Jongin whispered, a bit too loudly. 

Sehun sent him a death look and shifted in his seat to get as far away from his traitorous friend as possible. 

“Fine, fine. But can I have your roll?” he pointed at the last morsel of food still left from Sehun’s in-flight meal. 

“Whatever,” Sehun mumbled, resigning himself to staring out the window at the passing clouds. 

  
  


What was the probability that someone would choose the same resort, the same wing of the resort the same time to check-in–

“Sehun! What a pleasant surprise.” Junmyeon beamed the moment he turned away from the check-in desk, key in hand. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt that Sehun would have called tacky on anyone else. But this was  _ Kim Junmyeon _ . 

“Ha…ha...yeah.” Sehun feigned a smile, hoping his friends weren't too obvious as they stood beside him, looking between the two. 

“Baekhyun and Jongin, right?” Junmyeon acknowledged the two people eagerly watching their exchange. 

“Yep. Junmyeon, I mean  _ Mr. Kim _ , right?” Baekhyun deadpanned, playing up their age difference. 

If it was offensive to the Water Control manager, he didn’t show it, continuing to smile and look way too handsome for Sehun’s mental sanity. “Yeah. It looks like we decided to use our vouchers at the same place. Great minds think alike.”

And then there was the cheesy wink, the “ _ see you around _ ,” and Kim Junmyeon was sauntering towards the guest elevators, Pokémon themed luggage in tow. 

“He said we’d see him around,” Jongin quipped as they approached the check-in desk. 

“No, we won’t, and that’s final,” Sehun hissed. If he had to spend his entire vacation making sure he didn’t run into Kim Junmyeon he would.

“I’d like to see him around,” Baekhyun said, earning a smack on the top of his head from one very frustrated wind-technician 

  
  


“How did you even find a dog?” Baekhyun asked, peering over his sunglasses. 

Jongin shrugged, holding the tiny pup closer. “It found me.” 

They were sprawled out on beach chairs, soaking up the glorious sun. It was the first full day of their vacation, and so far Sehun had been successful at avoiding Junmyeon. He hadn’t seen him at breakfast or by the pool, and he was nowhere to be found on the vast, white sandy beach they had decided to spend the afternoon at. 

“Okay but it probably belongs to someone,” Baekhyun pointed out. 

“Just let it stay for a few minutes.” Jongin showed his trademark pout, leaning back in the beach chair and holding the dog close as it began to lick stripes up his cheek. 

Sehun sighed, letting his shoulders fall. It felt nice to be so relaxed, to be basking in the warm sunlight, no job, no responsibilities in sight. Only a fruity drink, his designer sunglasses, and copious amounts of sunscreen. 

“What if it doesn’t even have its shots?”

“I’m sure it has its shots, Baek.”

“Yeah, well when you end up at the hospital with rabies–“

“If it had rabies it wouldn’t be cuddling. You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous? I’m trying to look out for your safety, Jongin. If that makes me– holy shit, Sehun don’t look now!“

Of course, hearing the universal call  _ to-definitely-look, _ Sehun sat up and peered towards the water, jaw tightening as he took in the sight of a shirtless Kim Junmyeon walking along the beach in all of his toned glory. Navy blue swim shorts hung on his hips, his abs on full display. 

Sehun felt his face flush and his dick stir, a definite problem when he was lying on a beach chair in-between his idiot best friends. 

“Damn, he’s hot for an old dude,” Baekhyun whistled softly. 

Sehun felt panic seize him, realizing there was nowhere to escape to. He couldn’t get up and run with the beginnings of a boner, and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see Junmyeon when goddamnit-was-Baekhyun-calling-him-over?!

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Kim!” Baekhyun waved his arms in the air. 

Sehun watched in horror as Junmyeon turned towards them and waved, before starting the trek over to their beach chairs. Sehun scrambled for a beach towel, balling it up and throwing it in his lap because  _ shit, this couldn’t be happening _ .

“Looks like we are on the same wavelength,” Junmyeon said, smiling at the trio before adding. “How are you enjoying your vacation, Sehun?”

Sehun tried not to stutter as he answered. “Good, you?”

“It’s nice to get away.” Junmyeon looked back towards the beach, affording Sehun a view of his side profile. A lump formed in his throat. “Hey, if you guys aren’t busy after dinner you should come find me so we can hang out. The club at the resort looks fun, but I feel weird going alone. I mean, if that is something you three were planning on doing.” Junmyeon chuckled, sounding a bit nervous.

“Yes, we were,” Baekhyun answered quickly. 

“Great. My room is 501.” Junmyeon glanced towards Jongin. “Is that your dog?”

“Maybe,” Jongin answered, nuzzling the tiny animal. 

“Oh, okay. Well, see you around.”

And with that Sehun got a perfect view of Junmyeon’s ass as he walked further down the beach, back muscles on full display. 

“I can’t believe you just agreed to that,” Sehun hissed, slapping at Baekhyun’s thigh once Junmyeon was far enough away. 

“Hey, hey hey! I am trying to do you a favor!” Baekhyun protested, moving away and mocking being injured. 

“By embarrassing me?”

“By getting you to admit to your crush finally. For fuck's sake, you’ve been lusting after him for two years now. Just confess already.” Baekhyun sighed in frustration. 

“Yeah, you’re ruining my dog’s good time,” Jongin added. 

“He isn’t even your dog!” Sehun threw his hands up, beyond frustrated. 

“You don’t know that,” Jongin shot back. 

Sehun grumbled, settling back in his beach chair. “Look, it doesn’t matter if I confess or not because nothing is ever going to happen between Junmyeon and me. By acting like this, you are only making it harder for me to accept the fact I have zero chance.”

“If you confess and he says no I will give you five hundred dollars,” Baekhyun said without missing a beat. 

Sehun lowered his sunglasses and stared at his best friend. “Why in the hell would you do that?”

“You made Jongin pout while holding a puppy. I’m weak to things like that. This situation can’t go on.”

Sehun shook his head. “It’s useless, plus it will just make things awkward at work. No thank you.”

“Five hundred dollars and I’ll be your slave for a month. Plus Junmyeon doesn’t seem like the type of guy to hold a grudge. And from what I hear through the grapevine he is painfully single,” Baekhyun sing-songed. 

Sehun glared towards the beach. After a few seconds he managed to utter, “I’ll think about it.”

Ordering Baekhyun around for a month was a hard deal to pass up. 

  
  


He had agreed to style his hair, but he shot down the skinny jeans suggestion. “We’re at a resort, why would I be in skinny jeans?” 

“I think the more important question is why you brought skinny jeans,” Jongin replied. He was sprawled out on Sehun’s bed, puppy sleeping next to him. 

Baekhyun was busy making a mess of Sehun’s suitcase, assessing the merit of every article of clothing he had packed. He held up a tank top that Sehun had packed to sleep in. “I think if we cut out the nipple area this will do nicely.”

Sehun grabbed the shirt from Baekhyun, balling it up in his hand. “You aren’t cutting anything up. Now get out so I can get dressed.”

“I can’t move, the puppy is sleeping,” Jongin whined, pointing towards the slumbering dog. 

“You can teleport, unless you forgot,” Sehun sighed, clucking his tongue at his friends. 

  
  
  


Each footstep down the long hallway of the fifth floor made Sehun feel like his shoulders were being pressed down by a crushing weight. He had agreed to go to Junmyeon’s room to fetch the man and had bold faced lied to his friends that once there he would make his move. He had no such plans. 

With Baekhyun and Jongin being so trusting it would be simple to tell them Junmyeon shot him down, collect his five hundred dollars and new month-long slave, and get on with the rest of his vacation. 

But still, he had to knock on Kim Junmyeon’s door.  _ Alone. _ And ask him to hang out. The very thought of it made Sehun feel warm all over, made his stomach do a weird flippy thing that he was pretty sure he heard described in some teen drama Baekhyun forced him to watch years ago. 

He gave himself a mental pep talk all the way to the door, then froze, debating if he should just run away. He could tell them that Junmyeon was busy, changed his mind, didn’t want to hang out anym–

The door swung open in front of Sehun’s face, revealing a very startled Junmyeon. “Oh, oh my, you scared me!” He clutched his chest and took a step back. 

Sehun stared at him with wide eyes, as equally shocked. “I- sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Junmyeon stepped back, holding the door open. “Sorry, come in.”

Or maybe he couldn’t run away. He feigned confidence and took a step into the fortress of hotness. Which, upon glancing around, was a complete and total disaster. Apparently, Kim Junmyeon was a slob. His clothes were strewn about, there were more than one candy wrapper and an open chip bag on the floor, and his bedding was hanging over the edge of the bed. 

Sehun ignored it, walking into the room and standing awkwardly, Junmyeon shutting the door and padding in after him. 

“Are your friends not with you?” Junmyeon asked. He picked up a stray bathrobe and swim trunks from the floor, apparently embarrassed at the state of his hotel suite. 

“No. They are back in their rooms. I, uh, they asked me to get you if you still want to go out. To the nightclub. To the…the club here, at the resort, we are staying at. That one.” Sehun fiddled with his hands, not knowing what to say or do. 

“Yeah, I would love to go.” Junmyeon shoved the clothes he had picked up into a dresser drawer. “I just need to change.”

“Okay.” Sehun stood stick straight, lost in what to do next. 

Even more lost when Junmyeon reached for the hem of his t-shirt and peeled it over his head, tossing it on the bed. 

Sehun couldn’t help but look, couldn’t help but appreciate the lines of Junmyeon’s shoulders, his muscular back. He wanted to reach out and run his hands along Junmyeon’s biceps, to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, to lick down his abs, to–

“Did you just say you wanted to lick my abs?”

Sehun blinked at Junmyeon. Wait, when did he turn around? He was holding a shirt in his hand, brow furrowed as he stared at Sehun. 

“Did I say that out loud?” Sehun said slowly, terror seizing him. 

Junmyeon nodded. 

Why, why didn’t he have Jongin’s powers?! He needed to transport himself to the nearest volcano stat. He had just admitted how much he wanted to touch Junmyeon…. _ in front of Junmyeon _ . He could almost swear he could hear his friends laughing from half a floor away. 

“Sehun?” Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, observing the younger man. 

“Y-yes.” Sehun had never been so mortified in his life. Had never felt so horribly embarrassed, never felt the need to change his name and move to another country before. 

“If you want to, you can.”

The words didn’t register, not at first. When they did Sehun was the one who furrowed his brow. “Wait, what did you say?”

Junmyeon looked him in the eyes, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “What you said. If you want to, you can.”

“ _ Holy shit _ .” They were the only two words that Sehun could utter at a time like this. Kim Junmyeon had just permitted him to lick his abs? Wait, was this a hidden camera show, was this…why was Junmyeon approaching him. Why, what, how…

Junmyeon’s hand slid up the side of Sehun’s neck, slow like he was testing the waters. “Or have I been reading you wrong all along?” he said softly, breath tickling Sehun’s skin. 

Sehun swallowed, eyes wandering to Junmyeon’s lips. His brain was reeling from the reality of Junmyeon being so close, without a shirt on, hand teasing against his skin. His tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. “Are you…do you like me?” Sehun asked, not daring to move until he understood. 

“Yeah. I have for a while now,” Junmyeon didn’t hesitate to admit it, and Sehun wasted little time in celebrating the realization of a two-year long crush. 

Sehun’s hand went to Junmyeon’s waist as he angled his face, pressing his lips against the older man’s. It was a heady experience, the feelings of frustration, of torment, of finding a thousand reasons why he could never confess melting away with the soft press. 

Junmyeon’s hands went to Sehun’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he parted his lips, giving the other man entry. Sehun licked inside, warmth pooling in his gut at the reality of what he was doing.  _ Who he was doing it with.  _

When they broke the kiss, they were both red in the face, breathing mingled as they hesitated to move apart. 

“I like you so much,” Sehun admitted, a pang of emotion rippling through him. 

“I noticed,” Junmyeon husked, hands caressing Sehun’s shoulders. “But I needed confirmation.”

After a brief bout of silence, Junmyeon spoke again. “So do you want to lick?”

Sehun had never said yes so fast in his life. He wanted to lick, to touch, to taste, god he wanted it all. Had wanted it for so long and  _ how was this real life _ ?

Junmyeon smirked. He grabbed Sehun’s hand and tugged him towards the bed.

Sehun let himself be led, was eager to see what Junmyeon would do, what Junmyeon would allow. Junmyeon stopped in front of the bed, letting Sehun’s hand slip out of his own. He turned, looking far too sexy for his own good. 

His hands went to Sehun’s waist, lightly caressing the length. “You’re the one who wanted to lick…”

Sehun’s breathe hitched as he reacted, crashing his lips over Junmyeon’s, sucking and tonguing along the seam until Junmyeon gave him entry.  Their height difference had Junmyeon on his tiptoes, bare chest pressed to Sehun’s front while his arms looped around his neck. It was the perfect angle, the perfect position for Sehun to urge them onto the bed, arm going to support Junmyeon’s back as he lowered them. 

When Junmyeon made the first breathy noise of pleasure Sehun tensed, heat dancing across his skin as he vowed to draw more noises from the man under him. He moved his mouth, breaking the kiss to suck and nibble along Junmyeon’s jaw, lower to his neck, teeth grazing against skin as he tasted the salt of Junmyeon’s skin for the first time.

Junmyeon responded by threading his fingers through Sehun’s hair, nails raking into his scalp, fingers tensing and relaxing as his body was lavished with attention. 

“You’re too hot, too young for me,” Junmyeon husked. “But god, I want you.”

Sehun answered by sucking a red mark into the base of Junmyeon’s throat, hand going to smooth along Junmyeon’s side, fingers kneading into the flesh as his mouth marked and claimed. “You can have me,” Sehun husked, a burst of excitement bubbling up in his chest at the realization Junmyeon wanted him. 

His tongue darted out, licking along Junmyeon’s pectorals before swirling around the brown bud of his nipple. He could feel Junmyeon tense under him, could feel the way his fingers dragged a bruising mark on his scalp. 

Sehun tested, sucking the nipple in his mouth lightly before tonguing around the bud. 

Junmyeon hummed in pleasure, urging him on. 

Sehun smiled against Junmyeon’s skin, sucking again, circling the bud before suckling. 

“Your ass in those dress pants,” Junmyeon breathed. “Fuck, I felt like a pervert.”

Hearing Junmyeon verbalize his own frustrations made Sehun feel particularly victorious, or perhaps lucky was the right word. He dragged his mouth lower, Junmyeon’s fingers slipping away, carding through his hair before letting Sehun’s dark locks go. 

Sehun licked along his midsection, fulfilling the invitation as he tongued along Junmyeon’s chiseled abdomen. His hand went to trace along the skin, pressing against the taut muscle.

The tightness in Junmyeon’s pants didn’t go unnoticed, Sehun brushing against the hardness while he sucked the tight skin of the older man’s abdomen. He smoothed his hand down to Junmyeon’s thighs, teasing against his erection, a throaty moan escaping Junmyeon’s lips at the brief contact. 

“I’ve wanted you so much,” Junmyeon husked, a small roll of his hips accompanying his words. 

Sehun continued to trace the outline of his muscles, ego inflating with every word that spilled from Junmyeon’s swollen lips. 

When he reached the hem of Junmyeon’s pants he slipped a finger inside, tugging as he kissed along this waist. “You should take these off,” Sehun dared to say, feeling reckless, feeling like he could do anything now that he knew Junmyeon liked him back. 

“After you,” Junmyeon managed, pushing himself up with his elbows. 

Sehun sat back on his haunches, swallowing thickly he stared into the dark, gorgeous eyes that he never thought would look at him  _ like this _ . 

He didn’t hesitate to peel his shirt off and toss it on the floor, pride further elevated when Junmyeon made a noise of approval, of appreciation. He moved back, hand going to his shorts. He shimmied them off his hips while Junmyeon watched through half-lidded eyes. 

It was a bad habit to go commando, or at least in some situations. In this situation perhaps not, his hard cock springing free, flush against his stomach as he stood in front of Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon scooted back on the bed, hand going to his pants. He tugged at them as he moved, an awkward undressing ceremony that ended when he was sitting with his back pressed to the mound of pillows, pants shucked off his legs, hard cock on full display. 

It was Sehun’s turn to appreciate, to drag his teeth over his lower lips while his eyes raked down the perfection that was Kim Junmyeon. Pale complexion, blooming red marks appearing on his skin, a show of Sehun’s handiwork. Hand going to his cock, pumping lazily while he watched Sehun, waiting. 

Sehun climbed onto the bed without a word, not stopping until their lips were together again, until Junmyeon had parted his thighs, allowing him to rut their dicks together as they kissed sloppily. Sehun wasn’t sure where this would lead to, he didn’t really care, not when Junmyeon’s thick tongue was sliding into his mouth, their skin flush against each other, warmth flooding from his core to his limbs. 

Junmyeon was insistent, the way he kissed. The way he drew Sehun in if he tried to pull away for air. His fingers raked down Sehun’s back, fingers kneading the flesh while he smoothed his tongue over Sehun’s teeth, further into his mouth, taking all that he could get. 

Their position made it awkward, their mismatched heights making Sehun shift, move until he was straddling Junmyeon’s thighs, back arched so he could resume their kiss, lengths pressed together. He rocked forward, dick sliding against Junmyeon’s, mouth invaded by Junmyeon’s thick tongue, the dual sensations making him feel dizzy, driving his need.

When he broke away he did so with a whine, the words spilling from his lips born of a primal pace. “I want to ride you.”

Junmyeon splayed his palms over Sehun’s sides, over his lower back. “Yeah.”

Sehun nodded, muscles tensing as he rolled his hips, his body asking for it. 

“I have lube. In my bag.” Junmyeon’s voice was already wrecked, husky, cracking. 

Sehun was reluctant to crawl off of him, but did so with a raspy breath, letting his back fall onto the mattress. 

Junmyeon placed a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips before he crawled off the bed, returning a minute later with a small bottle. “Do you–“

“You do it,” Sehun instructed, parting his legs, excitement building at what was to come. Junmyeon’s perfect fingers, sliding into his hole, prepping him. He shivered at the thought, hands going to the insides of his thighs to widen himself further. 

Junmyeon squirted the lubricant on his fingers, testing the cool liquid between them before he moved between Sehun’s parted legs. He leaned in, pressing soft kisses to the insides of Sehun’s thighs. 

When Sehun felt the first digit circle his rim he tensed, biting down on his bottom lip. Junmyeon didn’t rush things, however, preferring to tease, to smear the lubricant around the pink puckered flesh before letting the tip of one finger breach the hole. 

“I can’t believe, I– god you are so beautiful,” Junmyeon keened, slowly slipping his first finger inside. Sehun clenched, trying to relax. His toes curled into the mattress as Junmyeon pushed his finger all the way in, pulling it out slowly. 

Sehun sucked in a breath, keening when Junmyeon thrust in again. He let himself be open, stretched by one finger, then two, dick hard and leaking against his stomach as Junmyeon whispered praises and spread him open. 

When Junmyeon began thrusting in three fingers Sehun stopped him, reaching for his arm with a pleading look. “I’m ready.”

Junmyeon pulled his fingers out, leaving a trail of lubricant. He hesitated for a moment before lying on his back on the bed, next to Sehun. 

Sehun reached over, pressing their lips together in a slow, tantalizing kiss. He sucked on Junmyeon’s thick tongue before moving away, pushing himself up with his arms. He glanced down, at the beautiful man who looked up at him expectantly. He wanted him,  _ had wanted him _ , so badly. 

He straddled him, thighs going around Junmyeon’s much thicker ones. He braced himself, moving until he lined up Junmyeon’s cock with his hole. He sunk down slowly, throwing his head back when the head of Junmyeon’s cock breached him. He let himself be filled, not stopping until he was fully seated, fully filled with Junmyeon’s dick. 

He moved his hands, bracing them on Junmyeon’s shoulders. The older man looked up at him, face flushed, lips swollen, his once pale skin painted a pretty pink. 

He didn’t move, waiting for Sehun to adjust.

Sehun rolled his hips, breath hitching at the feeling of Junmyeon’s cock moving inside of him. 

He moved his hips up, then sunk down hard, both men crying out at the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over them in tandem. 

Sehun was lost from that moment on, snapping his hips and chasing what he wanted. When Junmyeon’s hands went to his hips, digging into the skin, he found a new burst of pleasure at being urged on. Junmyeon met each roll of Sehun’s hips with a thrust up, chasing the shared sensation. 

Sehun rode him with abandon, trails of fire spreading from his core outward as he clenched on Junmyeon’s dick, his own cock hard and bobbing while he moved his hips at a furious pace. 

When Junmyeon reached for him, sheathing his cock in his hand, Sehun cried out. The sensation of his cock, Junmyeon’s hand pumping it in time to his thrusts, was too much. 

He fell forward, hips snapping as his release began to build. 

“Come for me, Sehunnie. Come for me,” Junmyeon urged in a sinful voice, whispering as he tore Sehun’s orgasm from him. 

Sehun came with a strangled cry, cum spurting onto Junmyeon’s abdomen and hand. 

Junmyeon began to buck up, hands gripping Sehun’s hips as he fucked him through his orgasm and chased his own. His thrusts became sloppy, fingers digging into Sehun’s skin as he came, hot seed spilling into the younger man with lazy rolls of his hips. 

As they came down from their highs Sehun pressed kisses into the corners of Junmyeon’s mouth, his neck, his cheeks. He rolled off the older man, splaying bonelessly on the mattress. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon rasped, pulling Sehun into a hug. 

Sehun rolled over, letting himself be held. Seconds of silence passed before a realization, an idea, set in. 

“Hey, do you want to make five hundred dollars?”

“What, how?” Junmyeon asked, sounding more than a little intrigued. 

 

 

“I still think you should find its owner,” Baekhyun scolded, side-eyeing the small dog that sat on Jongin’s lap. 

“I called the animal shelter and everywhere else I could find. He needs a home and I am not leaving him behind,” Jongin said firmly, the small dog nuzzling into his side. 

Sehun seriously wondered how he had sweet-talked the airline into letting a dog onboard, but he supposed that was Jongin’s deal, not his. 

“Okay, so a summary of this trip. Jongin steals a dog and Sehun is turned down by that old guy. Oh! Oh! And I am five hundred dollars poorer because I am an idiot.” Baekhyun sighed, reaching for his seatbelt. “Guess we can’t win them all, right boys?”

Sehun grunted in acknowledgment. He was sitting in the aisle seat, eyes trained ten rows ahead where Junmyeon was sitting alone (the lucky devil, not a person to fill the seat next to him). When Junmyeon shifted in his seat Sehun could just make out his dark hair, his tacky Hawaiian shirt,  _ his very attractive forearms _ . 

“I still can’t believe he turned you down. What a dick,” Baekhyun rambled. “I mean, he’s hot but you’re hot. Why would he say no?”

“He has horrible taste, apparently,” Sehun answered, tearing his eyes away from Junmyeon. 

Okay, so maybe he had sort of lied to his friends about what had happened that night. Sort of. Okay, fine he did. 

“Hey, I need to use the bathroom.” Sehun unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. 

Baekhyun started yapping at Jongin about the dog (would he ever let it go?) allowing Sehun a measure of confidence as he approached. He looked over his shoulder once before slinking down in the seat next to Junmyeon. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Junmyeon smiled at him, reaching for his hand. Their fingers intertwined, Sehun still not used to how amazing it felt to  _ just hold hands _ with Junmyeon. 

“I missed you,” Junmyeon whispered, leaning in. 

“How much?” Sehun asked, closing the gap. 

Junmyeon pressed his lips to Sehun’s, the younger opening his mouth first, their chaste liplock very quickly turning heated. 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Baekhyun’s voice tore through the plane. 

Sehun and Junmyeon reluctantly parted, hands still firmly held together. 

“I paid you five hundred dollars, you liar!” Baekhyun pointed at the pair of them, face flushed with anger. “Give it back!”

“I can’t. I already spent it,” Sehun answered quickly, smiling at his friend. 

“On what?!” Baekhyun asked, hands on his hips. 

“Our next vacation. We’re going to Cancun in spring,” Sehun answered without missing a beat, moving to hold their intertwined hands up. 

Baekhyun sputtered, shaking his head before storming back to his seat. 

“We really should pay him back,” Junmyeon whispered, planting a kiss on Sehun’s cheek. 

Sehun sighed. “We can, but let him sweat a little. He deserves it.”

Junmyeon hummed in agreement, pulling Sehun closer. Sehun relaxed into his side, feeling a swell of affection, of happiness. The hours of their flight passed, just the two of them. 

When they landed back at the airport Sehun was reluctant to leave their own little world behind. 

“I really do love airplanes, you know,” he said under his breath, smacking Junmyeon on the ass as he moved to disembark. 


End file.
